wastelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrines
Shrines are locations in the Wasteland 2 world that offer experience and items. It can also refer to statues in other game locations that can give skill points. Arizona Shrine 1 *Location: E of Radio Tower *Discovery: Perception (Level 5 challenge) or random encounter with a travel merchant. A woman without a name ("Wastelander") *Items: buried in front of the statue **random weapon, random ammo, random medical, Human Heart, Shaft of Prayer *Shrine: Cats, +~100 experience *Quote: "ZINGER - TANER - TWINKIE." *File: AZ_BackerShrine_Taner.unity3d Shrine 2 *Location: SW *Discovery: Perception or Max Zhukov tells you after positive completion of Leve L'Upe Mine *Items: Combination Safe (level 2 safecrack) in car hood **random weapon, random ammo, random medical, Broken Toy Robot *Shrine: Large computer with joystick, +~200 experience for all *Quote: "VECTREX: Preferable to its predecessors, Superior to its successors." *File: AZ_BackerShrine_Heyman.unity3d Shrine 3 *Location: N *Discovery: Perception or solve the conflict at the lab in Darwin Village without killing any mutant. *Items: Ammo can (level 6 lockpick) hidden behind Shrine **random weapon, random ammo x2, random medical, PDA *Shrine: Large rock, +~200 experience for all *Quote: "Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will. --GHANDI" *File: AZ_BackerShrine_Herbert.unity3d Shrine 4 *Location: N of Ranger Citadel along side of mountain *Discovery: Perception or convince a bunch of raiders to join Desert Rangers. *Items: Dirt pile between bridge and statue **random weapon, random ammo x2, random medical, Lark 'O'Matic 420 *Shrine: 3 snake, *~300 experience *Quote: "SERPENS INSIDIATVR" *File: AZ_BackerShrine_Tan.unity3d Shrine 5 *Location: SE *Discovery: Perception (high) or after pulling Fred Darvis' cart out of mud. *Items: Container in back on bus in ditch **random weapon, random ammo x2, random medical, Blank Voodoo Doll *Shrine: Black rock, +~500 experience for all *Quote: "He who knows does not speak. He who speaks does not know." LAO-TZU *File: AZ_BackerShrine_Moss.unity3d Shrine 6 *Location: E between Damonta and Temple of Titan *Discovery: Perception or ... *Items: none? ** ? *Shrine: Blocks. +~800 experience *Quote: none - written in blocks *File: AZ_BackerShrine_Persson.unity3d California Shrine 1 File:WL2 Shrine Schahinger Outside Map Minimap.jpg File:WL2 Shrine Schahinger Inside B1 Map Minimap.jpg File:WL2 Shrine Schahinger Inside B2 Map Minimap.jpg *Location: South east of Santa Fe Springs *Discovery: Perception or ... Exterior *Shrine: goblin statue, +1 skill point *Quote: "hopw roewur ne" *Door code: "FATE"(found at Redondo Beach) or LV9 Comp Sci Challenge Interior *Shrine: Computer on lower level, +~1200 experience **some dialog options *Items: multiple bodies some empty, hard to see **random weapon, random junk X?, random medical x?, random ammo x?, Choice and 1992 M.I.T. Class Ring trinket *Interior Hatch LV9 Lockpick Challenge *File: CA_BackerShrine_Schahinger.unity3d Shrine 2 *Location: South of Angel Oracle *Discovery: Perception or Igg Humperdink from Inglewood after you defeat the Scorpitron *Items: none ??? ** *Shrine: Table, +~1300 experience *Quote: "Home: Sanctuary from a hostile world" *File: CA_BackerShrine_Chia.unity3d Shrine 3 *Location: South of Rodia *Discovery: Perception or ... *Items: 7 lv6 and 1 lv9 landmines near car, dig-able? behind last one ** can't dig, broken? *Shrine: Rock with cartoon drawing, +~1200 experience *Quote: none *File: CA_BackerShrine_Dengler.unity3d Shrine 4 File:WL2 Shrine Genach Map Minimap.jpg File:WL2 Shrine Genach Sub Map Minimap.jpg *Location: West of Long Beach, on the coast behind the 5 level radiation wall *Discovery: jury rigging (or repairing) GPS terminal in Playa Del Ray with the Display Screen Exterior: * Hostile: Fly of Unusual Size x7 * Statue of two men: +1 skill point * Quote: none *Items: on a corpse near the submarine **random medical x3, Luminox Watch, Bloodstained Journal, Unrequited Love (unique bladed weapon) Interior (submarine): * Shrine: Computer, +~1400 experience ** some dialog options *Quote: none *File: CA_BackerShrine_Genach.unity3d Shrine 5 File:WL2 Shrine Clerc Map Minimap.jpg File:WL2 Shrine Clerc Bar Map Minimap.jpg *Location: North of Santa Fe Springs, behind 5 level radiation wall *Discovery: Perception or give Snake Squeezins to Doc Cleric in Los Feliz. Exterior: * Statue of a man: +1 skill point *Quote: "KLERIK U DODJY FUK GAV U MIRKUL DRUG WHAR MY SKRAP I KEEL U" Interior: Underworld * Shrine: Underworld painting, +~ 1375 experience *Quote: "The Reborners: Live and die in a society that will not repeat the mistakes that led to the destruction of the world." * Items: garbage bag near entrance **random weapon, random medical x2, random ammo, Hourglass *File: CA_BackerShrine_Clerc.unity3d Shrine Statues AZ: *Radio Tower - Inside northern Cave *Ranger Citadel - In middle of the Museum *Either: **Ag Center - East Field (On the fields -West side of the central building) **Highpool - Northern Side of the map / next to the trapdoor to the caves under Highpool. *Wrecking Crew Stronghold - Northern side of the stronghold *The Prison /Happy Valley - Eastern side of the map. *Darwin Village - At entrance first building to the right. *Canyon of Titan - Next to Gary Niger, look for a ladder that reaches a narrow hill that leads to a raider encampment. *Damonta - On a small cliff next to Le Saigon Restaurant CA: *Angel Oracle - Southwestern side of the Colliseum; Under a tree. *Rodia - Northern side of map. A little above sewer entrance. *Culver City Brothel - In front of the brothel's entrance. *Hollywood - In the graveyard, in front of Rajid. *Los Feliz - At the intersection. *The Bastion - Western side of the map, close to the entrance to the Bastion. *CA Mysterious Shrine 1 - This map is Southeast of Santa Fe Springs (see above section) *CA Mysterious Shrine 4 - This map is West of Long Beach (see above section) *CA Mysterious Shrine 5 - This map is North of Santa Fe Springs (see above section) Category:Wasteland 2 locations